plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chili Bean/Gallery
This is the gallery for the Chili Bean. General Chili Bean Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. chili bean unlocked.png|Chili Bean Unlocked. PvZ2 Chili Bean.jpg|Chili Bean's artwork. Chili Bean HD-.png|HD Chili Bean. HD ChiliBean costume.png|HD Chili Bean with costume. ChiliBeanSeedPacket.png|Chili Bean's Seed Packet. Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Imitater Chili Bean. Boosted Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Chili Bean. Chilliboost.jpg|Chili Bean's boost packet. Chili Bean Card.png|Endless Zone card. Chili Bean Costume Card2.png|Endless Zone card with costume. Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean's costume. Map Chili Bean.jpg|Chili bean on the old map. Beanpea1.png|Chili Bean using Plant Food. Beanpea2.png|Chili Bean continuing to use Plant Food. Magical Fruit.png|Chili Bean in Magical Fruit achievement. Picture 027.png|The mold glitch. Chili bean .jpg|The player got the Chili Bean (beta screenshot). PVZIAT Chili Bean Watered Costume.gif|Chili Bean being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Chili Bean toy.jpg|Chili Bean toy. 41NysTsh4dL. SX425 .jpg|Chili Bean plush. Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-13-42-1.png|Chili Bean Super Power Tiles Part 1. Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-16-44-1.png|Chili Bean Super Power Tiles Part 2. Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-17-51-1.png|Chili Bean Super Power Tiles Part 3. Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-18-33-1.png|A lawn full of Chili Beans. Screenshot_2015-03-13-22-04-14-1.png|Chili Bean's costume's description Chilibeanmap.png|Chili Bean on the new map. PUZZLE PIECE CHILI BEAN.png|Chili Bean's puzzle piece in the Chinese Verison. Fainted zombies MummyZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Mummy Zombie. ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy. Leidjk.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Mummy. Fainted Flag Mummy.jpg|Fainted Flag Mummy Zombie. RaZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Ra Zombie. FaintCamel.jpg|A fainted Hump Camel Zombie (First Degrade). FaintExplorer.jpg|A fainted Explorer Zombie. Fainted_Tomb_Raiser_Zombie.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie. Phara.png|A fainted Pharaoh Zombie. FaintedPirateZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Zombie. FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Pirate. FaintedPirateBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Pirate. Fainted Pirate Flag.jpg|Fainted Flag Pirate Zombie. SwashbucklerZombieFaint.JPG|A fainted Swashbuckler Zombie. FaintedSeagullZombie.png|A fainted Seagull Zombie. SeagullZombieGlitch.jpeg|A fainted Seagull. Fainted Barrel Roller.jpg|Fainted Barrel Roller Zombie. FaintedPirateImp.jpeg|A fainted Imp Pirate Zombie. FaintedPirateCaptain.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Captain Zombie. FaintedCowboyZombie.jpeg|A fainted Cowboy Zombie. FaintedConeheadCowboy.jpg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy. FaintedBucketheadCowboy.png|A fainted Buckethead Cowboy. Fainted Flag Cowboy.jpg|Fainted Flag Cowboy Zombie. FaintedProspectorZombie.jpeg|A fainted Prospector Zombie with Dynamite. FaintedProspectorZombie2.jpeg|A backwards fainted Prospector Zombie. FaintedPianistZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pianist Zombie. (can no longer be done after the 2.1 update) Fainted Poncho.jpg|Fainted Poncho Zombie. PonchoZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Poncho Zombie (without a metal grate). Fainted Grate Poncho.jpg|Fainted Poncho Zombie (with a metal grate). FaintedChickenWrangler.jpeg|A fainted Chicken Wrangler Zombie. Fainted Zombie Chicken.jpg|A fainted Zombie Chicken. FaintedZombieBull.jpeg|A fainted Zombie Bull and Cowboy Zombie. (can now be done starting with the 2.1 update) Zombie Bull RiderFaint.JPG|A fainted Zombie Bull Rider. Fainted Future Zombie.jpg|Fainted Future Zombie. Fainted Future Conehead.jpg|Fainted Future Conehead Zombie. Fainted Future Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Future Buckethead Zombie. Fainted Future Flag.jpg|Fainted Future Flag Zombie. Discofainted.png|Fainted Disco-tron 3000. (Only in the Chinese version) Faint peasant 1.jpg|A fainted Peasant Zombie. Faint peasant 3.jpg|A fainted Conehead Peasant Zombie. Faint peasant 4.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Peasant. Faint knight.jpg|A fainted Knight Zombie. Faint peasant 2.jpg|A fainted Peasant Flag Zombie. Fainted Imp Monk.jpg|Fainted Imp Monk Zombie. Faint jester.jpg|Fainted Jester Zombie. Dragon faint.jpg|A fainted Imp Dragon Zombie. Fainted Pompadour Zombie.jpg|Fainted Pompadour Zombie. Fainted Pompadour Conehead.jpg|Fainted Pompadour Conehead. Fainted Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Pompadour Buckethead. Fainted Beach Flag.jpg|Fainted Beach Flag Zombie. Fainted Bikini Zombie.jpg|Fainted Bikini Zombie. Fainted Bikini Conehead.jpg|Fainted Bikini Conehead. Fainted Bikini Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Bikini Buckethead. Fainted Snorkel.jpg|Fainted Snorkel Zombie. Fainted Imp Mermaid.jpg|Fainted Imp Mermaid Zombie. Fainted Surfer.jpg|Fainted Surfer Zombie. Fainted Cave Zombie.jpg|Fainted Cave Zombie. caveconeheadfaint.png|A fainted Cave Conehead Zombie Fainted Cave Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Cave Buckethead. Blockhead Faint.jpg|A fainted Blockhead Zombie Fainted Cave Flag.jpg|Fainted Cave Flag Zombie. Fainted Hunter.jpg|A fainted Hunter Zombie Fainted Yeti Imp.jpg|Fainted Yeti Imp. Fainted_Dodo.png|A fainted Dodo Rider Zombie Troglobitefainted.png|A fainted Troglobite Screenshot_2015-02-22-11-34-58-1.png|A fainted Weasel Hoarder Fainted Weasel Hoarder.jpg|Fainted Weasel Hoarder (without its log). Fainted Weasel.jpg|Fainted Ice Weasel. Category:Plants